Foggy times
by nico229
Summary: After the girls finally learn the truth about A's identity, Hanna's life starts spinning out of control. can Caleb save her from her path of self destruction? and can they both move on towards the future once Miranda's personal issues are finally sorted out? previously known as Haleb redefined.
1. Chapter 1

As Hanna awoke she slowly became aware of several things : she had the biggest hang over known to man kind, she was dressed in only a shirt and somebody's arms were lying around her waist. As she slowly took in her surroundings she frowned trying to remember just how exactly had she ended up there in the first place. She groaned as she tried to raise herself from the bed too quickly as she suddenly felt nauseous. Just how much had she been drinking last night? She turned her head towards the man sleeping next to her and she definitely felt her head ache grow. She distinctly remembered getting inside her car and driving away to see him, but she sure as hell felt confused about ending up in bed with him.

As she finally managed to disentangle herself from his arms, she slowly went to his bathroom as she felt another nausea wave hit her. As she wrenched inside the toilet she cursed herself for getting drunk in the first place. As soon as she managed to calm herself she took the spare tooth brush she knew he kept inside his bathroom and proceeded to wash her face and teeth and then she quickly hopped inside the shower.

As she turned reached out for the soap she cursed because it was to high for her to grab however someone else reached out for the soap and gave it to her. As she turned her head towards him she was met by Caleb's soft bemused eyes.

-"You look awful you know that right? I heard you when you woke up earlier." Caleb stripped himself of the shorts he had been wearing before he entered the shower as well.

-"I still look better then you. I didn't mean to wake you up." Hanna stepped aside allowing him better access to the shower. "I don't remember much about what happened yesterday, not since I met you on your stairway."

-"I'm a light sleeper this days. And quite frankly I was concerned you'd walk away while I was asleep." as he suddenly used the soap to wash away Hanna's back he slowly kissed her neck, as she leaned back into his embrace.

-"And let me guess you decided that the best way to stop me would be by stepping inside the shower while I was washing?"

-"No that's just saving up the hot water." Hanna turned around and slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

-"I see. What's next? Are we sharing a towel as well?" as she jokingly reminded him of their first shower together, Caleb simply chuckled and leaned forward and kissed her, while he slowly raised her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

-"A towel and so much more" Caleb softly whispered as he bent over to kiss her again, while their struggling breaths and soft moans soon became the only things that could be heard omsode the bathroom.

Sometime later after they finished their shower, Hanna found herself sitting on Caleb's couch watching outside the window. Dressed in one of his shirts yet again she slowly turned her head towards him and finally managed to ask him:

-"It really happened? Didn't it? We really got married last night? God my dad's gonna blow a gasket. And I really don't wan't to think how my mom's going to react, especially with everything that's been going on with allison." Caleb sighed as he slowly sat himself behind Hanna and scooped her in his arms.

-"You know I'll be here for you no matter what happens next han. I love you. We'll face this together. I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever again. You know that right?" As he finished talking Hanna allowed her mind to wander over the course of the previous weeks events.

_As Hanna made her way to Emily's place after her failed dinner date with Travis, she cursed herself for still not having moved on over her relationship with Caleb. She silently cursed herself for still caring about the person who left her behind to move on to another town, because of reasons regarding another girl. As she made her way inside Emily's house towards her bedroom she noted that Spencer was already there. She quickly proceeded to tell her friends about the mysterious note det. Hollbrock had received about allison being alive. As she slowly turned her head around Emily's room she slowly noted the fact that a similar envelope to the one carrying said mystery note was posted on Emily's post board._

_-"Hey, Em, where did you get that from?" she decided to ask a question, mainly to ease up her mind because she refused to believe that it would be Emily the one who told the cops about allison being alive._

_-"It's a note from Paige. Why are you asking?" as Emily answered Hanna was saved from answering her suspicion by Aria's walking in the room who landed a bomb on them. According to Ezra's book, the person responsible for torturing them in the past year had been Mrs. Di Laurentiss. As the girls once again felt their world had slowly started spinning around them once more they decided they would participate into Mrs. D. Bridal fundraiser if only so that they could find out some answers that would help them sort out that mess_

_And yet things hadn't according to plan. Not only had they found out that Mrs. D. was in fact A. But they also managed to find allison hiding inside a motel room, which was registered under Noel Kahn's name. The poor guy had been helping Allison run from her mother ever since she had killed Maya for figuring out who A was..._

_As the five teens had to escape mrs. D several times that evening they finally put the pieces together as to why Allison's mom wanted her dead, and just who exactly had saved Spencer form Ian in the church's tower. Surprisingly it was actually Jason who did so. He was the one that pushed Ian and basically killed him off. However as they realized this om a final confrontation between Jessica di Laurentiss and the girls she pulled out a gun from her pocket getting ready to fire if Allison didn't come with her, only for the police to appear surrounding them all._

_Ezra Fitz had been working with the police for well over a year into helping them figure out who was behind allison's disappearance. As such his cover was that of a reporter writing a book about it, when in fact he was actually a transferred FBI agent trying to figure things out._

_As Jessica was taken into custody alongside Jason, the girls were brought in for questioning. They were all released afterwards only for their parents to be waiting for them to question them themselves about everything. As they were not told that allison was alive the moment she stepped out of the interrogation room, a lot of shocked gasps could be heard from them. She however paid them no mind as she went and hugged her father for the first time in the two years._

_Each girl then left with her parents towards their own home. As they reached the Marin residence Hanna's cell phone rung, during her participation at the bridal event she had tried once again to un successfully date Travis, only to realize she would never be able to do so unless she would get closure off from her story with Caleb. As such she rejected his call._

_After being questioned by her parents about everything that had been going on in her life, Hanna finally told them about A., she told them about everything she had gone through because of it, she told them everything that she did because of A. As her parents took everything in, Hanna decided she would go back to Ravenswood and sort things over with Caleb. After all he deserved to get some closure about A, as well. And while she was there she might as well try and talk to Miranda. As such after a sleepless night Hanna got inside her car and drove to Ravenswood._

_However her visit to Ravenswood had some very unexpected results. Not only had she found out that Miranda was dead she also learned that Caleb was apparently so affected by her death that he claimed he was seeing her ghost. However after a set of strange and twisted things happened around her during her visit Hanna understood that there was more going on in Ravenswood than she believed originally as such instead of walking away permanently out of Caleb's life she did the opposite, she kissed him right before she left, taking the first step into sorting things out with him. As she made her way back to Rosewood Hanna decided to sort things out with Travis and then she would go pester caleb until he told her the truth._

_The following morning she asked Travis to go out and have a coffee with her. As they met at the Brew she avoided doing anything rash that might be misinterpreted later on. As the sat at one of the tables Hanna sighed._

_-"You didn't invite me out for coffee just to see how I was doing did you?" Hanna gave Travis credit for being a very perceptive guy._

_-"No I wanted to apologize for how I always seemed to behave when your concerned. Travis you're a sweet, caring guy and under normal circumstances I would've been so happy to have you date me, however I'm still in love with Caleb. Him and I have been to too much together and he's my rock., he's the one person keeping me together when everything pulls me apart." as Hanna spoke Travis smiled sadly, looking over her face_

_-"I take it you finally managed to talk things over with him? Are you guys back together?" Hanna shook her head, as she felt sorry for hurting the young man in front of her._

_-"We're working around it. Things are definitely complicated but we're both trying to fix them. You don't seem so surprised to hear what I've just told you."_

_-"Hanna, you and your friends have been in the newspapers for weeks now because of everything that appened with allison being alive, and while you could've trusted me enough t let me knoe you're alright, the first person you went through for help was Caleb wasn't it?" As he poke Hanna lowered her eyes guiltily. Travis raised himself and paid for their coffees before he kissed her forehead._

_-"If you ever finish things over with him and actually move on you know where to find me." travis walked away while Hanna watched him taking in silence everything._

_As she made her way back home she noticed her dad's car was in front of her house. She silently let herself inside her house through the back door only to hear an heated conversation between her parents._

_-"Ashley I don't care about what you say. Hanna needs medical help.I seriously doubt that any sane person would put up with all this A business with out talking to the police about it. Now I understand that she's 18 however we're still her legal guardians and unless she goes and seeks medical help I will cut her off from my life completely."_

_-"Tom I agree that she needs help but cutting her off your life? Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Ashley tried to defend her daugther's actions altough she was concerned about Hanna's wellfare as well._

_-"She's done nothing but be an embarrassment to this family for years. First we had to send her to fat camp and now this? I'm not exaggerating. She will do as she's told either she checks herself in a rehabilitation facility or I'm done with her."_

_Having heard enough of her parents conversation hanna was glad she had parked her car outside the garage as she slowly made her way back. She was glad she had packed more than one set of clothes went she went to see caleb the previous day. As she slowly got back inside her car she drove back to Ravenswood. As she reached Caleb's loft's stairway she noticed he wasn't home so she lowered herself on the stairs deciding to wait for him to come home._

_As she covered her face with her arms she slowly allowed her tears to go down on her cheeks. As she cried out her pain she suddenly felt Caleb's arms surround her as he held her tight against his chest. She hugged him back before she started crying against his chest. Caleb held her against his himself slowly wondering what could've happened for his Hanna to crumble. As he slowly comforted her he managed to get her inside his loft where they both sat on his couch._

_As Hanna cried she finally let out all of her emotions and her pain over the past few months events run free. Caleb did nothing but held her as she soaked his shirt with her tears. Tears she shed over everything they had both gone through. He held her until she fell asleep in his arms exhausted by all her crying. He then carried her to his bed and lowered her there as he took a blanket to cover her he felt her hand squeeze his._

_-"Please just stay with me and hold me. I need you" hanna's hoarse voice proved to be his undoing as caleb got on the bed and wrapped his arms around her._

_-"Try and get some rest hanna. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you." He held her inside his arms as they both fell into a deep sleep wrapped up in each other._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews and for the lovely surprise brought on by the fact the first chapter has over 100 views, thank you all so much. I'll try working on both this story and Reconnecting and updating as often as possible. Well hope you all like it. This story will definitely be more darker than my other stories but it will also have it's fine bright moments so enjoy it. Hope you guys like it.**_

_As the pair awoke from their sleep in the middle of the afternoon, Hanna turned to face Caleb. She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked in his eyes. Caleb's eyes were filled with worry over Hanna's unexpected return to Ravenswood a second time in a week, and more importantly he worried as to why his ex-girlfriend one of the most important persons he knew had suddenly broke down on his stairs._

_-"My dad wants me to check into a psychiater facility. Apparently normal, sane people would've turned their back on Allison and ignored the whole A. mess. If I don't comply to his request hell cut me off his life... Which is ionic considering he's not even around it anymore.I really felt as if I had no where else to go to. The girls are all adjusting to Ali being back, so I came here. Because for once I really don't know what to do or where to go from here." Caleb's grip around Hanna's waist tightened as he kissed her forehead._

_-"I'm glad you came here, Han. You can stay for as long as you want." Hanna raised herself on one of her elbows as she gently touched his cheek. She let her eyes wander over face, being at loss as to what she should do about Caleb and her relationship. She silently cursed as she finally asked him._

_-"What you told me about Miranda before isn't the whole truth is it? There's more to this than just you seeing her ghost. What are you holding back? Because this time around I'm not leaving until I get the truth from you."_

_Caleb raised himself on the bed and propped himself up on the pillows against the head board. As he did so, he sighed, because quite frankly he knew better than anyone, just what a loyal person was and how many risks she was willing to take when she wanted to protect someone. It was for those reasons he had tried to push her out of his life, despite of the fact that he loved her more than anything._

_Had things worked the way he had wanted them to go Hanna would've moved on with her life forgetting about him, despite the pain he felt over the idea. However they didn't and now she knew part of the truth and she was demanding more answers from him. Caleb acknowledged the fact that she was stubborn enough to stay in Ravenswood until she got her answers. As such as he kept her in his arms the way he did so many times before, when they had been cuddling together and they had been talking about everything, he told her the truth about the things he kept a secret. He didn't have strength to keep her away from him anymore. _

_-"In 1918 the Ravenswood town elders signed a secret pact. Since then no soldier from Ravenswood has ever died from active combat. The price for this on going miracle? Five teens must die. Five per war. At least that' how it worked until me and Miranda came to Ravenswood. The good news four of us survived, the bad news Miranda didn't make it. And now she's stuck here as a ghost with no way to move on. Oh and the only ones that cans see her are the ones marked by the curse :me, Remy, Luke and Olivia" Hanna shifted herself in a sitting position watching him carefully, as she found herself having a very mixed type of reaction towards Caleb's secret. She equally wanted to kill him herself, for keeping such a thing from her but she also understood where he was coming from. She finally understood that the reason he broke up with her, was because he felt he had to protect her._

_-"So basically you're a little hypocrite. It's perfectly ok for me to risk your life by exposing you to wonderful world of A's treats , despite the fact that you could've ended up dead. But it's not ok for me to know what's going on with you and just how exactly you are in danger" she shook her head half in annoyance half in bemusement. "quite honestly right now I really feel like killing you myself, for keeping this from me. But alas finish your story." as she sat back down against his chest. Caleb told her everything that had gone down between them and Abbadon, everything that Raymond Collins had ever did in order to protect his niece. Hanna sighed as she listened to this._

_-"Poor Miranda, I can imagine what it must've felt like to find out that was the reason he shut her out of his life. My boyfriend did the same with me." as Caleb continued his story he told her about the whole original Miranda and Caleb being married to each other and dieing, as the curse first stroke down. He told her about the sacrifices that the two people Esther and Thomas made so that they could bring the originals back to life to break the curse._

_-"It backfired. I love you, not Miranda. She's dead and apparently the Original Caleb and her are now both stuck together in limbo." he finally finished his story just in time, for Hanna's stomach grumbled reminding her she hadn't ate anything ever since the previous night. As the two raised from the bed they decided to go out and eat something._

_As they did so they ran into Remy and Luke who were out on their first date in what seemed forever. Olivia had been staying at her to try and sort her feeling regarding's Dillon's betrayal. The four made their way towards a bar, after eating, using fake I.D.'s and as they settled down, they started talking among themselves. As the night progressed, and they all got more than a little tipsy but not drunk just yet, Remy surprised them by telling them that their town had a nuptial service which allowed people to get married on the spot. As she told them this. Caleb jokingly told Hanna_

_-"maybe we should do that. I mean if we didn't broke up after everything bad that's happened in our lives yet... I doubt we ever will."_

_-"Let's do it" Hanna agreed to his proposal. "right now before anything else happens. Before another crisis hits one of our life." _

_Both of them were still sober enough to understand the consequences of their actions, as such they made Luke and Remy help them to elope. Two hour later, the freshly wed mr. And Mrs. Rivers had returned to his loft fully decided to take advantage of the their wedding night..._

_They remained oblivious to anything else going around them, especially the fact that Hanna's mom had been trying to get her on the phone through out the entire night..._

as Hanna's foggy mind finally cleared up over her own wedding she rose herself from Caleb's arms and finally called her mother to let her know of her where abouts. However the one answering her mom's phone was her dad who informed her that her grandmother had suddenly died that night because of a sudden stroke. As such Tom Marin begged his daughter to come home quickly and help out her mother with the funeral arrangements. As Hanna finished her phone call she told Caleb about it, he quickly packed a bag and they left together back to Rosewood.


	3. Chapter 3

**So lovelies thank you for the reviews. They really encourage me to keep going. Here you go the next chapter. Sorry it's an short one. Hope you guys enjoy it**.

Just as Hanna and Caleb reached the Rosewood town entrance sign, she sent a s.o.s text to the other girls letting them know she needed them with her. However as she and Caleb reached her house Hanna noticed that all the other girls' cars were parked there. As they got out of the car she silently reached for Caleb's hand. He softly smiled towards her in a comforting smile before they made their way inside the house. To Hanna's surprise, her father was there waiting for her to show up, as were the girls. As Hanna entered the house she felt as if she had suddenly just walked into one of A's traps.

Caleb however applied suddenly more pressure to his hand silently reminding her that he was there for her. As they looked around the living room they noticed that all the other girls parent were there as well, alongside dr. Sullivan, Ashley and an unknown woman. She introduced herself as being Maddison Laurent, the head of a special rehabilitation center back in Philly. As Hanna turned her head towards her father she went straight to the offence.

-"Is grandma dead? Or was this your idea of how ti get me back here inside the house. Did you really sunk so low as to lie to me she's dead?" Hanna made a step towards her father as everyone gasped as they heard her accusations. Tom Marin however simply shrugged and turned towards Maddison.

-"See what I mean? She has become so wrapped up in this reality regarding this so call a that she would really think i'm capable of doing such a thing, that's why as her next of kin I must insist that she enters your rehabilitation program, before she completely loses it."

-"Tom did you really call Hanna telling her, my mother was dead?" Ashley's voice sounded very pissed off, because everyone knew that Ashley Marin was one very protective lioness, especially when it came down to defending her daughter.

-"Yes he did. He used your phone to do so, however he wasn't aware I overheard the conversation, just like he's not aware of the fact that he's no longer Hanna's next in kin anymore." Caleb's voice sounded very calm but, to the four girls who knew him, who knew just how protective he was of Hanna, they all noticed that his body language screamed danger.

-"Now listen here, Caleb. I've told you before what happens in this family regards only us. O will not have my daughter's boyfriend, just walk in and think he has more to say over Hanna's future than me, her father."

-"you are right. Her boyfriend might not have as many rights to be here as you. But her husband does." Caleb then slowly raised his and Hanna's hands up allowing everyone to see their wedding rings on their fingers. Ashley silently thanked the lord for the surprising turn of events as she knew now that no matter what her ex-husband had been planning to do would not be possible with out Hanna and Caleb's approval. She softly chuckled as she watched the girls give out happy gigles as they all jumped into tackling the two newly weds and congratulating them.

As such she turned her head towards Maddison and asked her to politely leave her house as she was interrupting a family reunion. Tom Marin shook his head in fury at the surprising turn if events,

-"no I refuse to believe that my own flesh and blood would deny me the privilege of seeing her get marry."

-"Because you've always been there to support me, right dad? Don't blame me for this. But you're never here and you never gave a damn about ne either. Not when Kate nearly got me expelled, not when I spent two years of my life by being tortured. You're never here for me. And quite honestly I don't want you in my life anymore. Just so we're clear if it's either a rehab facility or cutting you from my life for good then i'll choose cutting you off. Because you are never here for me anyway. I got more support from my friends, from mom and from Caleb than I'll ever get from you. So please don't let the door hit you on the way out." Hanna finally told her father everything that she had kept inside her for years. As he left, followed by dr. Sullivan and Maddison Hanna turned her head towards the girls and their parents.

-"I don't suppose you are willing to stay and celebrate the good news with us are you?" as she said so she was once again tackled by her friends who were all excited about hearing everything about the wedding...


	4. Chapter 4

**So lovelies thank you so much for your reviews. I wasn't expecting to receive so many/ now we're moving on with the story. I won't update as often as you all would like but I'll try to keep this story with less chapters so as not completely annoy you all.**

As the girls left the Marin residence that night, Ashley was left with her daughter and her new son-in-law in the house. She watched her child smile softly at Caleb before they both proceeded to clean up their impromptu earlier party. Ashley considered joining them but she then decided against in. She was still trying to figure out how exactly she was supposed to react to her only child's elopement.

Sure Caleb had always been a great person and he'd alway supported Hanna no matter what was going on. He had been there for both of them when she had been arrested because of Wilden's death. She wasn't going to deny the love that Hanna and Caleb shared, however Ashley worried as they were both still in high school, that had not really thought things through before they did such a huge step. She really hoped that this wouldn't turn out to be a mistake for them both. But as she poured herself a glass of wine and looked over to them both Ashley was suddenly hit with the realization that things were different for her daughter than they had been for her.

Sure she and Tom had married for the right reasons, they were young they were in love, they had a lot of things they both had liked.

And yet every time they had something major going on they had never managed to even compromise let alone make a decision together, as for the two teens in front of her, they had been together through some awful things and had never budged away from each other, no matter what came their way, for all intents and purposes the whole "for worst "part of the marital wows was something both of them excelled at. As she finished her glass of wine Ashley realized that the two were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting to talk to her, as they had finished cleaning the place up.

-"So tell me what are you guys planning on doing from here on?" as she watched them, she noticed how Hanna's hand was held by Caleb's, while they both smiled at each other before Hanna started talking.

-"Well we're planning on finishing up High School and then going away to college together. We're not planning on having any children just yet because we know we've got our entire lives ahead of us so we're going to take it one day at the time, for the near future."

-"I want to take Hanna away with me during summer vacation to meet my family, but as you probably remember that's something we had already been talking of doing for a while now. We want to live our lives together, normally, with out any more drama caused by ex-girlfriends or dead friends walking back from the dead. But for the moment we're just going to take things easy. We have our final exams in a couple of weeks coming and then college. Everything else can wait. Because we're together and we want to make this work"

-"But have you considered the fact that you're both too young to make such a step? Does your family even know about you marriage? How did they react?"

-"Mom, after everything that we've been through in the past couple of years, while we both look 18 we're a lot more grown up than this."

-"my mother expressed the same concern as you Mrs. Marin however every good thing in my life whether it's a small thing or a big one, everyone of them has happened because Hanna has been a part of my life. She's my only priority, she's the force that drives me through the day. That's why I know we'll be alright. Because we've been to hell together already, so now we're trying to reach heaven as well."

As asley listened to the pair in front of her talk she felt proud of them both, because what could've been a big mistake on their part, it was a mutual decision that had apparently been discussed by them regarding every possible consequence over their life. She smiled softly at them both before she rose to go and get some sleep.

-"well in that case I shall retire for the night. I suggest you two do the same. And Hanna, for the time being I think it's best if you moved to the second floor guest room. That way you guys will have more privacy." Ashley then kissed her daughter's forehead and then she kissed Caleb's cheek before she went up the stairs to her own room to get some sleep.

Hours later as she made her way down stairs to get a glass of water Ashley watched amused how Caleb took Hanna in his arms and carried her up the stairs after she fell asleep on the couch in his arms while watching a movie. She shook her head in approval before she once again went up the stairs to her own bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

**And now my darlings please hit the review button and tell me what you think. Was I accurate about Mamma Marin's reaction or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So lovelies thatnk you for the kind reviews. Mind you this fic won't be chronologically written. O'm trying a new way of writing things. Hope that you like it and let me know if you guys have questions. XOXOXO**_

"_Do you remember it, daddy? Back when I was your little girl? Back when you would scoop me up and raise me on your shoulders so that I'd feel the tallest person in the world. Do you still remember when you'd come home and watch me do my homework, how you'd laugh at the way i danced across the kitchen? Where did you go? How did we become so broken?"_

As Hanna finished packing up her stuff from the room she had used as a child she closed her father daughter scrap album and put it on top of one of the boxes. As she took a final glance towards the room, she sighed before she walked downstairs to fix herself a drink. As she did so she heard her mother call her out from the front door.

-"Hanna? Are you home?"

-"I'm in the kitchen mom.". As Ashley Marin made her way to the kitchen she stopped and stared to her daughter. Gone was the fat on her body. Sure she still clothed as if coming out of a fashion magazine, but she had lost that edgy look she had started wearing towards the end of her High School and during her College years. "I was just about to pour myself a glass of wine. Wanna join me?"

-"Umm sure. How has your day been so far?" Ashley cautiously asked before she took her glass. "Is Caleb coming home for the funeral?"

-"He's trying but might not be able to make it. I spent the day cleaning up my old room. Putting stuff away so that I would dec ided later what I want to take back with me to Chicago. I never thanked you enough for letting me and Caleb have this house, after you married Ted."

-"It's your home, Han. Besides every new married couple needs some roots and where better for you and Caleb to set if not in this house that means so much to you? Though granted you guys seldom use it anymore".

-"Don't remind me. Sometimes I just want to come here and curl up under my blanket and stay there for days. I miss caleb so much sometimes it drives me up the walls". Hanna set down her glass of wine before she headed towards the fridge."Are you staying over for dinner? I could use some company."

-"I'm afraid I can't actually. The church is having a charity event and I promised Ted I would help keep an eye on things. I can't cancel at the last minute". Ashley sighed. "Tell you what? Why don't I just come here tomorrow after the funeral and we do dinner then? I'll bring Ted with me as well".

-"Sure that sounds great". As Hanna walked her mom to the front door she was surprised to see who was standing in front of it as she opened it.

-"Oh my god, guys what are you doing here?" as a dumbfounded Hanna stepped away from her door, Aria Fitz, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields walked into her house.

-"Your mom called us and told us about what's going on. So we talked to each other, jumped on different planes and we came here to be with you. We're not letting you go through this by yourself Hanna". As Aria finished talking, spencer went to the cabinet and grabbed four plates and four glasses.

-"We brought your favorite foods and also adequate beverage. We might as well do some catching up, starting with what's going on with you and Caleb? We haven't seen each other in ages. Neither of you get home anymore."

-"Well I'm chief editor to the Chicago vogue magazine section and Caleb's heading a research department for Harvard. They offered him the job right after we graduated College. These days we're both frequent traveling from one side of the country to the other. Whether I go see him, he comes to see me. We go see his parents back and forth. We're never home during week-ends".

-"God but that's exhausting. How do you guys manage to keep up?"

-"We're constantly talking and keeping up with each other's schedule. There are days when i need him so badly that I just want to hurl. We put a lot of effort into it. But it's worth it. 10 years later and I don't regret marrying him. And what about you guys? Spence? How are things going with you?"

-"Well after all the shit that's been going on with A, I changed a lot so i became the first Hastings to not go to UPenn or become a lawyer. I decided to help with the foster care system. You and Caleb were my inspiration. You guys taught me a lot so now I'm trying to give to other what you both gave us all. Also I'm planning my wedding towards the end of the summer."

-"What? Congratulations? Oh my god!" As the girls cheered they went in for a group hug. They were all so happy to see Toby and Spencer finally going down the aisle. They had been going steady for so long it just seemed like the most natural thing to do. As they finally settled down on their places Aria announced her pregnancy with her first child while Emily admitted to having been hired to become the new swimming coach for Rosewood High. As the night grew to a closure, the girls left leaving Hanna to walk towards her bedroom when she suddenly heard the front door once again.

-"OK what did you guys ..." Hanna's face brightened as she saw a tired Caleb standing on the pouch "forget. Caleb you made it." As she spoke she ran into his arms and let her husband hug her.

-"Yeah it was a close call. But I know how much you needed me here so I came. Come on let's get inside. I'm tired and I could use a shower."

Hanna let him lead her to inside the house and into their bedroom before they both settled in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I was really suprised by the amount of reviews you guys wrote.I'll keep in mind what you were asking me about, but I think the way I plan this fic wpn't disappoint you. Bear with me, there's a reason why I chose to tell the story this way. Now let's get on with it.**

As Hanna and Caleb made their way inside the Rosewood church they noticed that all their friends and their families were there. Hanna felt thankful as she spotted Raymond and Rochelle Collins sitting beside her mom. They had been really help full in organizing, Tom Marin's funeral.

After her argument with her dad Hanna had seldom ever saw him during college, granted he tried to keep updated with her life, especially after Isobel walked away and filed for a divorce. Hanna however had simply refused to let him get involved with her life. It had taken months of endless conversations between her and Caleb before she had agreed to actually ask her father to come to her college graduation festivity.

As she stood inside the church and listened to Ted's during her father's funeral service, Hanna's mind literally flew to all the other funerals she had attended as a teen. As she stood there she suddenly fet her hands begin to shake slightly. Caleb took one of her hands and gave her a gentle comforting squeeze as he watched her with worried eyes.

As the service ended ant Tom's casket was prepared to be taken away Hanna rose from the bench and nearly ran out of the church. A worried Caleb followed her quickly. Hanna turned away burying her face inside his chest as she started to sob. Every emotion she had felt from the moment that Gabe Hollbrock called and let her know about her father's death ran it's course through her tears.

Caleb held her against him, gently touching her back and hair, keeping her safe in his embrace. As Hanna finally calmed down he kissed the top of her head before taking her by the hand and leading her towards the place were Tom was to be buried. As hey reached it a disgruntled Hanna took both her mom's and Caleb's hands for moral support, the trio watched as the coffin was laid into the ground, being slowly buried.

After the funeral service everyone was asked to go to a restaurant for a commemorative service. Isobel had gracefully offered to host it as Hanna literally felt to devastated to attend it. She however put up her "mask face" and made her way inside alongside Caleb. They didn't remain there much longer. Caleb insisting that they return back home and for Hanna to get some time later after they returned home Caleb went down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water only to find Hanna there watching some blue prints.

-"Hey sugs, what are you doing?" as he took a closer look at the blue prints caleb noticed that they were the one's belonging to their home. Confusion settled inside his mind as he watched Hanna turn her head to him.

-"I was thinking perhaps it's time we made some adjustments around here. Do you remember I said I wanted to start working from home and eventually opening my own clothes store? Well now that you got your promotion and schedule isn't as tight as it was before I was thinking perhaps some house renovation are in order".

-" I remember talking about it. What exactly do you have in mind?"

-"Well we both work at opposite sides of the country because we don't have space to work in the kitchen. However we could try and redecorate the second floor as office spaces. There's plenty of space there. We could also adjust the first floor so that we'd have a couple of children's rooms ready. O know we talk about having kids yes and never having time to make them, but if we both cut up on working long hours away from home and work here instead maybe we could finally actually have the time to make one?"

-"Are you sure you're ready for this? Considering everything that happened 5 years ago? We could wait for a little longer. There's no rush."

-"Caleb I'm positive, I want us to try and have another baby. That's why I want to redecorate our home. We're both financially more than ok, we've been married for a decade, why wait any longer? I'm tired of long flights and endless programming weeks ahead just so we get to spend a few hour together. I want you back in my life full time."

-"Ok let's do this. But if we do this there's no backing out. We do this as a team ok?"

-"No not like as a team, but like we did everything before together". As they finished talking Hanna rose from her chair and headed towards the coffee machine. She poured two coffees before she handed one to Caleb. As he left the room to sit on the couch in the living room Hanna grabbed some popcorn and chips and sat besides him on the couch. As she put the two bowls in front of them on the table she turned her head towards Caleb.

He opened the DVR settling in for a romantic comedy they could watch together as Hanna settled her head on his shoulder and Caleb wrapped his hand around her, she let herself a blanket to cover herself .anna fell asleep inside Caleb's arms half way through the movie. Caleb having waited for this to happen gently scooped her in his arms before taking her to their bedroom. He settled them both in the bed before he finally resumed his sleeping next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the long delay into updating this story. I'm having a huge writer's block. But I'm trying not to let you guys hanging... As such I present you a very short chapter, I'll go into more details with the next one I promise. Kisses N.**

Hanna walked inside the kitchen and setlled the groceries bag on the kitchen aisle. She quickly headed up the stairs and changed into something comfortable before she made her way down to the kitchen and started making dinner. Ever since her father's funeral she hadn't had the time to see Caleb or any of the girls. She had been virtually run of her feet with the house's renovations and her travelling back and forth to her work place. She had handed in her resignation as she realized that she would not be able to achieve what she wanted for herself or her marriage if she was constantly on the other side of the country, barely keeping up with Caleb over the phone.

She thanked the lord that Toby's construction company made her house a priority as such she was finally able to move back in there after two months of living with her mom or staying at the Apple Rose Grill. As spencer's wedding came near Hanna felt more and more pressure put on herself. She wanted the house to be ready before Spencer's wedding. And as Toby gave her back the house keys as they made their way around it to see the final results hanna felt her eyes water up.

-"Toby. This is perfect. You did such an wonderful job. Everything is just the way I wanted them to be". Hanna's new favorite room in the house turned out to be the future nursery. It was the place she wanted most of all to see being put to use. As they headed downstairs she grabbed two beers and handed one to Toby. "I can't express how happy and pleased I am of how thing turned out. So just a couple more weeks and you and Spencer will tie the knot. Any last minute nerves?"

-"No. It's something we both discussed and wanted to do for a very long time. If you and Caleb hadn't eloped 10 years ago we probably might've done it".

-"And have Veronica breathing down your necks for the rest of your lives? Not to mention Peter? I think it's better you didn't do it. Spencer has finally found her path away from her family and it's because of you. I'm really happy for you both".

-"Thank you Hanna. Now I'll be on my way. O'm taking my lovely fiancee out to dinner". As Toby made his way out of the house Hanna closed the door behind him before she allowed herself to do a small victory dance. She was unaware that through the window someone was spying on her. She quickly made her way to the phone as it rang and picked it up. As she started talking she didn't notice that her house and car's keys had suddenly disappeared from their place on the table.

Hanna locked her house's door and made her way up the stairs to her brand new office to start working on one of her latest projects. As she did so for a couple more hours when she finished she heard the phone ringing once again. As she picked it up she was met with someone breathing and not talking. Annoyed by it she hung phone rang five more times that night, but Hanna let the answering machine answer it. Each call had the same breathing coming in.

As she slept that night Hanna's mind slipped into an uncomfortable silence as she thought about the events that had taken place 5 years before...

**So please review and tell me what you think of the Haby bonding scene? We'll see more of it through out the story I promise. XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**So you guys really took me by surprised. More than 2 k views, I'm astonished. I will try to update this fiction as often as possible. So thank you for the reviews to the previous chapter. Now we're moving forward and as such tody I'm treating you with a Haleb skype date and also the little piece of history known as what happened 5 years ago. I'm so glad you guys liked the haby scene that I posted last time. So we might have some Taleb bromance in the next chapter, but I won't promise it. In the mean time let me know what you guys think. Also there is a mention of something Hanna did in this chapter that I will elaborate further down the road. That's what this fic's title is all about after all. I want to hear what your theories are about what happened. So with out further adieu enjoy your reading...**

As Caleb walked put of his shower he put on som boxers before taking his tablet and calling Hanna via Skype. The two had settled for a routine, meaning that twice a week they'd talk via skype. As he called her she told him the good news of the house's renovations finally being finished. Caleb watched Hanna as she simultaneously talked to him and also worked on her computer to finish some of her work projects.

-"So I've got a phone call earlier today from Spencer. She wanted me to confirm that we were going to her and Toby's wedding. Leave it to Spencer to think I'd miss the chance to see her get married".

-"Well we don't have a good wedding record remember? We eloped and then we never made it to Aria's wedding. So I can see why she wants us to be there for them. I guess we're not getting off that easy this time around... Toby asked me to step in as his best man. I told him I would do it".

Hanna stopped typing as she heard him and stared at her desktop's screen, searching for signs of certainty on Caleb's face. She sighed before she answered him, jokingly:

-"Best man? And you agreed? How did he managed to talk you into wearing a penguin suite? You hated the idea after Remy and Luke's wedding three years ago".

-"I know. I still hate the whole black tux idea, but toby's my best friend. And after what happened back then you know I consider both him and Spencer as important to me as my siblings".

-"I know. There are moments when I'm so very thankful they were both there with us". _Both their minds wandered to the events that had taken place five years ago._

_As they had graduated from college, both Hanna and Spencer rented a small two bedroom apartment in New York. Ironically it was situated in the same building where Ezra Fitz had been shot by Jessica DiLaurentis years before. _

_They however were determined not to let such memories ruin the possibility of a new beginning for them both. With Caleb working at Harvard as an Professor's Assistant, and Toby making his own company outside in Philadelphia, the two girls often spent their times together, shopping taking dance and cooking classes together._

_A year after they graduated and had settled in for a routine of some sorts Hanna's world received a blow. Her grandmother Regina passed away, leaving her as sole heiress. After carefully considering things over and talking with Caleb she had put most of those money inside a trust fund, choosing to only use them in case of emergency. The rest of it enabled for both her and Caleb to live comfortably and to travel as often as they could to visit each other._

_It was during that same year's Christmas that Hanna found out that she was pregnant, it came out as a shock to her because Caleb was the one to notice the signs, long before she even paid attention to them. To both her and Caleb it had been the best of news because they didn't lack the material support to raise a child, and they both had wanted an extended family after they graduated from college._

_As such Hanna decided to move away to Cambridge and be with Caleb, taking time into creating a home for their family. That same summer Aria and Ezra decided to tie the knot after all the ups and downs they had gone through their relationship. Strangely enough Allison was asked to be Aria's Maid of Honor as none of the girls was available to help with the wedding. Spencer and Toby had moved in together while Paige and Emily were traveling across the globe because of various swimming tournaments they were both involved with._

_As the day for Aria's wedding came Hanna and Caleb flew into New York. They were supposed to meet up with Spencer and Toby and then go together to the wedding. Unfortunately tragedy struck Hanna for the second time in six months. A drunk driver smashed into their car, and while they were all lucky to survive, unfortunately nothing could be done to save the baby._

_A grief strike Hanna had refused to do anything for months, refusing therapy or counselling. It was only when she felt to the extreme of trying to kill herself because of her pain that Caleb could take no more. He dragged her to therapy asking for dr Sullivan's. _

_He took a year off from work refusing to let Hanna harm herself any longer. It was in the darkest moments when she blamed herself for the accident and for the baby's loss that Caleb would push his pain and grief away and help her deal with hers first._

_But as he did so distance between them settled in. And as Hanna was offered a job in Chicago storm clouds gathered around their marriage. Caleb was still grieving and although he wanted nothing more than to see Hanna be happy doubts that he could be the one to give her that began gathering inside his mind._

_It was for said reasons that a very annoyed Spencer and an equally determined Toby took them both to a week long vacation back at Spencer's grandparents house. Much to Hanna's amusement and Caleb's chagrin they were both stripped of their shoes, car keys and any other type of technology, and then they were locked down in said cabin until they would sort out their marriage._

_Four days later, endless conversations and several shouting matches ended up with the pair managing to finally move on from their baby loss. As such it was to Spencer's grimace they managed to put t use all of the horizontal and several vertical surfaces in said cabin to good use..._

-"I'm gonna be home over the week-end. Apparently I have a Batchelor's party to set up. Hopefully it won't end up as badly as the last one, that I organized, did".

-"Never say never. Besides it was sort of comical to see it happen". Hanna lightly chuckled as she remembered that both Remy and Luke's friends had insisted on organizing traditional going to stripper's bars parties. Unfortunately all of them regreeted when said bride and groom ran into each other alongside their bridal friends in the same bar. That had turned out to be a very uncomfortable and unique experience for all those involved in the process.

-"Woman. Remy still wants to neuter me after pulling that stunt. Are you trying to see me dead?" Caleb laughed as well when he heard Hanna chuckle. It was shortly after that they both stopped their Skype conversation and went back to their respective chores. As she finished talking to Caleb, Hanna decided to head out and grab a pizza. As she did so she was a little surprised to find her car keys on the kitchen aisle but she paid it no mind as she walked through the door...


	9. Chapter 9

_As Caleb waited patiently for Hanna to awake his mind went running in circles. He had no idea about how to tell her the news. They had lost the baby Hanna had been carrying. The precious child both of them had waited so anxiously to be born, was dead. As he waited for his wife to recover consciousness Caleb felt sick because he not only had no idea of how to tell his wife that their baby was dead, but he also feared the way she would react to such news._

_As he stood there on a chair by her bed, Spencer walked inside the room her twisted arm wrapped in a casket, sitting on the corner of the bed. Caleb's headache only increased as he had refused to take any pain killers for his head blow. Toby walked in slowly in the room silently wrapping his arms around Spencer, in a comforting hug as they all waited for Hanna to awake. None of them said a word as hours passed by until Hanna finally awoke._

_As she groggily awoke Hanna took in the fact that she was in a hospital bed while Caleb, Spencer and Toby were all there watching her. She tried to remember what had happened but failed to do so. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Spencer's car as they made their way to Aria's wedding._

_-"Caleb? What's going on? Why are we in the hospital?". As Caleb heard her ask he needed all his focus so that he wouldn't start crying. Spencer placed her hand on Hanna's arm squeezing it for support._

_-"You fell asleep as we left Manhattan. At an intersection near the entrance on the highway we were hit by a drunk driver. None of us got any serious injuries but unfortunately it caused you to go into early labor"._

_-"The baby? Where's is she Caleb? Where's our little girl?". As Hanna spoke she began to grown agitated as such Toby walked out of the room to get a doctor in there. As the resident doctor came inside he found Hanna sobbing against Caleb's chest, for he had told her the truth about their baby's death. He gave her a sleeping pill, assuring Caleb that she would feel better when she would wake up a second time. He also suggested that they turn over to do therapy. A child loss could have great impact on a couple's life. _

_As he left the room Caleb asked Spencer to watch over Hanna. He then walked out of the room and called both their moms and his dad to let them know what had happened. Several hours later as Spencer and Toby were discharged and they went home, a hurting Ashley Marin walked inside Hanna's hospital room and found Caleb stare into space as he waited for her awakening._

_When he noticed her there they both walked out of the room and it was only as Ashley gave him a comforting hug that Caleb finally broke down and cried his pain away. Ashley hed her son in law letting him cry over their loss silently praying that him and Hanna would find a way to move over their loss. As Caleb finally managed ti pull himself together they both made their way back into Hanna's room and silently started the long process of waiting for her to awake once more._

As a hurried Hanna grabbed the files she needed in order to buy the space she would later turn into a shopping store she opened her front door only to end up staring at a scared woman carrying a blonde haired girl in her arms. Said girl's arms were wrapped tightly around the woman's neck and they both appeared to be physically and mentally exhausted.

-"I... I'm sorry to bother you miss. But are you by any chance Hanna Rivers?". The woman appeared to be on the verge of collapsing as she held the little girl against her. Hanna put her bag on the table beside the door, before she turned her head to the woman.

-"I am. Can I help you with something? I'm in a rush because I'm a little late for a meeting. What is it that you want?"

-"My name is Julia Xanders. And I think that for the past five years I've been raising your daughter". Hanna's blood froze as her hand slipped from the door. The child had finally turned her face towards Hanna's. And the truth was obvious to both women standing on the porch because the little girl looked exactly the way Hanna did back when she was five years old, except for her eyes. The little girls sported Caleb's eye color.

-"I think it's best if you came inside". As she stepped aside and let them inside the house Hanna felt numbed by the idea. She quickly dialed Melisa number and asked her to come to her house urgently. As she turned her head to her guests Hanna brought some refreshments and water for them both.. "So tell me sweetie what is your name?". As she spoke to the child she noticed how she hid behind her mother's arms.

-"It's okay. She's not going to hurt you. Answer her". The little girl's hands remained wrapped around Julia's arm. She spoke in a small mousy voice.

-"My name is Ashley Miranda Xanders but mommy calls me Ami". Just as she finished talking Caleb who had met Melissa outside of their house walked into the room. They both stopped and stared at the scene playing out in front of them. Melissa's muffled gasp, as she took in Ami's appearance, for she remembered quite well how Hanna looked as a child, was all that Hanna needed to hear as she slowly gestured to Caleb that they should have a little talk in private in the kitchen. She then told him everything that had happened in the past hour, while Melissa entertained their guests.

-"Sorry to have kept you waiting Julia. This is my husband Caleb. And Melissa's our family's attorney. Now if you don't mind perhaps you could explain to us what's going on? Why come here and tell us this? Why now?"

Julia sighed as she started explaining the reasons for her visit...

**So Teddy bears this chapter came out of no where and I finally, FINALLY, managed to decide on what this story's plot would be like. After 8 chapters? That's a little ironic. Now I want to thank you all for the reviews and adding me up to favorite/following stories. Those are always pleasant surprises.. Treanne and Britney thank you for your reviews as always. To the three anons who have reviewed as well I thank you as well. **

**Now one of you gave me a long and lovely review which I just adore, this fic is intended to be darker than my regular ones as such people would die however we'll get to see some light scenes as well... Nana's couch will make another appearance in this story before the finish. Because let's face all of us haleb fans adore the idea of "Nana's couch" :)) **

**Now people try not to kill me for th twist I put in this chapter. It was necessary on the long run. And yes I know it was ironic to name Haleb's baby that way ... But I'm a huge sailor moon fan and this is my tip off the hat towards my favorite character Ami, plus I really believe that if they ever had a girl they would definitely name her after mama Bear Ashley. And so the girl's named after her as well.**

**Now let me know what you guys think. So hit the review button.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hanna felt numb. She felt as if she had lost al reasons to live. Her baby, her little girl, the person who would often keep her awake at night by kicking her in the ribs was gone. For 8 months Hanna had anxiously waited for her and Caleb's little miracle to happen. For their child to be born and now she was Caleb had explained the accident had induced her an early labor. Unfortunately the doctors told them that their child had been stillborn._

_Caleb had felt it was best for both him and Hanna not to see their child dead. As such they buried a closed casket. Gabriel Hollbrock had used all his influence into tracking down the drunk driver who had run away from the accident scene. Hanna and Caleb had however refused to press charges against him. They both felt it would have no point as their child would never be returned to them._

_Six months down the road Hanna had become a shelf of her former self. She would spend her time wondering around the house her and Caleb had been preparing for the arrival of their baby. She would spend her time in the nursery touching tiny objects that were supposed to have been used by their little girl but that were now lying there with out any real purpose except being a constant reminder of her own pain._

_Hanna felt she was a failure. She had failed delivering a healthy child into the world. Just as she had failed so many times before at being someone. She was still the dumb one of the group, never beautiful enough. _

_She blamed herself for not being awake as the accident happened. She woke up in the middle of the night constantly crying over her child. She had taken up sleeping in the spare room so that she wouldn't keep Caleb awake at night because of her dreams._

_Dreams in which she heard a child crying, dreams in which she heard someone say "she's a perfectly healthy littler girl, despite the circumstances"... Hanna felt as if she was slowly but surely loosing her mind. She had distanced herself from everyone : Caleb, her mom, her friends. It slowly go to the point where she began doubting Caleb could still love her, seeing the wreck she was now._

_As she looked outside the window her mind filled with too much pain she grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills deciding that she would finish it all. She would go to sleep and hopefully never awake to such pain again._

_As she took more than half a bottle of sleeping pills Hanna laid her head on her and Caleb's bed silently hugging Caleb's favorite Tshirt to herself. She needed his scent to fall asleep. As she closed her eyes she became unaware that an agitated caleb came home early from work because he had felt an unexpected pull to be there for Hanna. As he walked in their bedroom he noticed the bottle with the sleeping pills on the night stand. He cursed as he called an ambulance._

_As he made his way to the hospital Caleb called Spencer and asked her for Dr. Sullivan's phone number. He had used his work as an excuse to escape from his pain and as such he had let Hanna down when she had needed him the most. But he would have none of that anymore. He would crack her walls open and get the real Hanna back to life, back to him, just as soon as her condition would stabilize._

Julia sighed as she explained the reasons for her visit. She patted ami's head while she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as she looked at Hanna and Caleb. She noticed that Hanna had taken Caleb's hand into her own and was holding it tightly.

-"Five years ago you were involved in a car accident, and the doctor that attended to your case told you that your child was stillborn. Am I correct?". As Hanna gave a small nod of her head Julia sighed.

-"That doctor was my husband, Oz. You see I had been taken to the hospital the same day but due to a rupture in my placenta I gave birth prematurely to a little girl. She died a few hours later. I wasn't told anything about of this because not but a few minutes afterwards you gave birth to a healthy little girl, despite the terrible accident in which you had been involved. So my husband changed the babies and the medical files. I've just found out about it a couple of weeks ago, when he died and I sorted out his papers. That's why I'm here. Because you deserved to know the truth. And i needed to know where my child is buried so that I could finally mourn her".

As a shocked silence followed Julia's story. Melissa shifted in her seat. She coughed before she finally spoke.

-"You do realize that they would need more than your words to accept this story. And that if it's true you have no rights to be a part of ami's life unless they agree to it. I recommend we take a DNA shot to test the girl's family's nature. And if those DNA tests are positive we'll need to talk to a judge to help sort out this entire mess. In the mean time I'll have my husband use his connections to check up your story".

Julia's face seemed flooded with relief as she listened to Melissa's words. Her face quickly became a mask as she noticed that both Caleb and Hanna were carefully studying her.. As Melissa went to the study and made some phone calls to arrang for the DNA tests Caleb turned his head to Julia.

-"And now since it's just us perhaps you could tell us who are you running from. Who gave you those bruises?" Julia watched him amazed as he studied her.

-"How do you know this?"

-"Abusive foster parent. The signs are all there. So who is after you? And was Ami ever hurt before?" before Julia could answer loud banging could be heard at the front door, making Julia jump in her seat as Ami whimpered and hid in her arms. Hanna silently put her arm on the child's head in a small but comfortable gesture. As Caleb made his way to open it he came face to face with...

**Well lovelies I'm so glad you guys enjoyed my latest twist to the story. I was worried I pushed the envelope too much in it. Anon crazy is exactly the reaction wanted to get from this story. Britney and Treanne we'll get to answering those questions as well. Xizang is this a fast enough update? So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys think. As such review review review. Well I'm looking forward to hear what you guys have to say so tell me. Kisses, N.**


	11. Epilogue

Caleb froze as he was met with the image of a man he loathed pointing a gun to Spencer's back. Abbadon smiled cruelly before he gestured for the two to enter the house. As they did so reluctantly, Caleb started calculating his chances at assuring the survival of both his wife and his guests. To his relief Melissa has seen what was going but had managed to keep herself out of sight.

Spencer and Caleb were taken to the living room where Hanna and Julia froze to their spots. Hanna moved so that she would be in between Abbadon and Ami if the case would arrive for Ami to be targeted with the gun. As she did so Abbadon started laughing.

-"You can relax Mrs. Rivers. I'm not able to kill your child for she was born to a parent whose lineage came from out of Ravenswood. And I have tried to do so before. Making you have a car crash while you were pregnant. Switching your medical prescription so that you'd use drugs which created addiction, taking your child away in hopes of destroying your goddamn marriage. But no. You just had to be more stubborn than the last Mrs. remained together."

-"You were the one to take Ami away? So what Julia told us was true? She's our child?" Caleb's hands clenched into fists as he felt the need to punch the living hell out of the other man."You mean to tell me that every bad thing that's happened to us in the past decade was related to you?" Caleb made a step towards the other man, only to stop short as Abbadon pointed out his gun to Spencer.

-"Now now, give me some credit. I do know just how important this woman is to you both. You would never risk her life now that she's about to get married and pregnant as well." Spencer's gasp could be heard in the silenced room as she had found out of her pregnancy only a few hours earlier. Caleb noticed however that Gabe Hollbrock and Toby alerted by Melissa were listening to the conversation from the rooms adjacent entries.

Gabe silently gestured for Caleb to find a way to make Abbadon change the place he was targeting so that they'd find a way of saving Spencer and stopping him. As they all reluctantly sat in their seats, Hanna moved so that she'd stayed close to Ami. The little girl hid behind her, silent whimpers could be heard coming from her. It crushed Hanna's heart to see the little girl cry and not be able to do anything to comfort her.

As she glanced to Caleb a mutual plan of action ran through their heads. Gently shaking her head Hanna rose from her seat and Taking Ami into her arms simply headed to the door. Abbadon's was so surprised by her action that he unconsciously changed the gun's trajectory from Spencer for a few moments. It was however long enough for Caleb to kick out of his arm disarming him.

Gabe Hollbrock and Toby hurried in the room as well seizing Abbadon as Mellisa protectively walked in and stepped in front of Spencer. As Abbadon was removed from the house, Hanna felt Ami's arms wrap around her. As she looked down to the little girl in her arms she was relieved to see her falling asleep. Julia silently made her way to Hanna and reached out for a stuffed animal inside her bag she handed it to Hanna.

-"She never sleeps with out it. And now if you'll excuse me. I'll head back to Rosewood Inn. O think we can all agree that we're going to have a lot of hard weeks headed this way".

-"Are you taking Ami with you?" Hanna felt terrified at the idea of loosing her daughter a second time so soon after she had just found her again. Julia however just shook her head.

-"Wasn't I clear enough before? I came here to bring you your child back and to find closure about loosing my own. I can't do so if I keep Ami away with me. We all deserve better". Politely refusing Caleb's offer to spend in the night, Julia walked out the door, leaving a sleeping ami inside Hanna's arms, while Spencer, Toby and Melissa watched the scene from a far not daring to say anything about it, as Caleb closed the door.

Hanna headed up the stairs settling the young girl inside one of the children rooms she had recently finished renovating.. As she headed down stairs she found spencer wrapped inside's Toby's arms, silently watching as Melissa told Caleb the steps they needed to take in order to clear out the mess created by Abbadon.

The first course of action was to talk with a judge and the Social Services into clearing up Ami's legal name, and also getting in contact with dr. Sullivan for switching parents was a traumatic idea for grown ups let alone small children. As everyone finally left the Rivers residence Hanna turned to her husband and hugged him. She clung to him as if he was his life boat, while Caleb shook as he took in the day's events.

They both headed up the stairs and left their bedroom door open so that they'd hear if anything was wrong with Ami. As they settled in for the night Hanna buried her head into caleb's shoulder.

-"I had hoped I was imagining things but I'm pretty sure that Abbadon has been watching us over for weeks. I think he acted this way today because he was desperate that he couldn't get to you. Caleb we lost years out of our daughter's life". Caleb's arms wrapped around her in a gentle hug as he kissed her forehead.

-"I know. But we're going to make it through this. We have each other and we were given a second chance at doing things over. So we're going to be OK. We survived so much already with out breaking up. And now our beautiful child is here with us. We'll go through this and get some peace finally. Also I need to tell you something. I was offered the lead position in the Hollis' College department. I'm coming home."

As Hanna raised her head from his shoulder her smiling face expressed all the happiness in the world as she raised herself settling in a sitting position in Caleb's lap. Leaning in forward she softly kissed his lips before she gently answered him.

-"And you're doing not a moment to soon. Because I'm going to need your help adjusting to life as a business pregnant woman. We're going to have another baby in some 7 months". As she finished talking Hanna felt Caleb's arms crush her in a hug...

A few weeks later as Hanna and Caleb attended Spencer and Toby's wedding ceremony they both remembered what a spinning ride their lives had been from the moment they had first met. As she watched her husband keeping Ami's hand into his own, Hanna's own hand wrapped around her bump. She smiled softly for she was so gratefully aware that Caleb had been there for her no matter what happened. To the both of them it seemed that after constantly sailing around foggy times that they had finally reached their happiness by not giving up on each other and their family.

As the I do's parts of the ceremony were said Hanna put her head on Caleb's shoulder and smiled softly to Ami, who was doing a remarkable job at having Caleb wrapped around her little finger much like her mother. Watching them smile softly back at each other Hanna's mind softly thanked the Lord above for granting her wish. She finally had reached her happy ending. As she was lost in her thoughts she felt Caleb press his lips to her head.

-"I love you Hanna Marin now just as much as I did years ago when we first got married. And I doubt that there's anything that could make us happier".

-"I love you too Caleb Rivers. Thank you for being my constant rock and balance whenever my entire world shifted. Thank you for not letting me be surrounded by darkness and for always bringing me back home to safety."

As she finished speaking Hanna leaned in for a kiss just as the bride and groom were allowed to do so as well. A tearful Aria Fitz had watched the exchanges and had taken photos from it. And it was for the best because Caleb and Hanna were far to wrapped up on their own happy bubble to pay attention to what was going on around them anymore.

**And this is it. Foggy times finishes here. I know how much you guys liked it however it pains me to say that this fic was a hard one to write I know where it started and what I wanted to write unfortunately half way through I lost my inspiration and us such finishing it was a continuos struggle. I hope you guys liked it. Perhaps one day I'll revisit it and find the inspiration to add other parts up. For now I'm leaving it as it is. So on a final note. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, the follows and readings you guys gave this fic. It never stopps amazing me how encouraging you guys really are. Now I'll move ti ither projects but I hope to hear from you again. Thank you for everything to everyone of you readers. Kisses, N.**


End file.
